Magnetic tape storage devices are a popular data storage device. In such devices, a cartridge includes magnetic tape that is wound and unwound between two wheels so that the tape contacts a read and write head when the cartridge is inserted in a magnetic tape storage device. Generally, a cartridge includes a single wheel upon which the magnetic tape is wound. On insertion into an appropriate tape drive, a door is opened, often using a cam or similar mechanical action, and an arm removes the tape leader from the cartridge.
As the volume of cartridges increases, and the size of libraries increases, cartridge memory (“CM”) chips have been developed to incorporate certain information about the cartridge. CM chips are disposed within the cartridge and store information such as volume number, track listings, owner, last update, and other data potentially relevant to the information on the cartridge. When the cartridge is inserted in a tape drive, the tape drive accesses the information stored on the CM chip, and can access information and metadata about the data stored on the magnetic tape without actually mounting or reading the data on the tape, or simply access the information prior to mounting the tape.
While cartridges are a popular storage device, the security of the cartridges, and more importantly, the security of the data stored thereon can be problematic. Historically, tape cartridges are stored in secure areas, such as with access restrictions or the like. However, off site storage solutions reduce the efficacy of restricting access, and lost tapes are another difficulty. These difficulties are aggravated by the relatively small physical size of a cartridge, especially in comparison to the large volume of data stored on the magnetic tape.
It is therefore a challenge to develop strategies for storing tape cartridges to overcome these, and other, disadvantages.